


What lies in the dark

by marynn_kokoelma



Series: Inktober - Boulet [One-Shots] [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Hannibal leave Will alone, Inktober, M/M, Muskrat Farm, Muskrat farm ending AU, but he's still lurcking in the dark, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marynn_kokoelma/pseuds/marynn_kokoelma
Summary: After the events of Muskrat farm, Will ask Hannibal for one thing not seeing him again. And Hannibal comply. Well, does he?





	What lies in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my fist language so feel free to notice me any language mistake.  
> This series probably won't make a lot a sense...

After Will and Hannibal had escaped Muskrat farm, and after Will had stated his wanting to never see, never heard of Hannibal again, he was sure it was it. It was the end for their relationship, he intellectually knew that Hannibal was not done with him, but he had really hoped he would at least respect his will for one. And he through he was right, Hannibal had left the room, leaving him there alone. And then Jack had come, “He’s gone, Jack” he remembered saying. Maybe it would have been better if it was not the truth but Hannibal was gone and Will was put through an interminable series of questioning. He had to prove he wasn’t an accomplice of Hannibal's escape, as if in his state he could have done anything. They finally let go and Will decided to move far from the FBI and Jack’s reach.

He settled on the outside of a small town, near the great lakes and the north. Day were shorter and weather darker, it had seemed suitable of his mood at the time. But after a few weeks the darkness was not as mush consolation as he initially through. He found himself looking over his shoulder, under the impression that someone was watching him, but not a thing in view. The hair of the back of his neck seemed to rise on occasions, but still nothing in the air. One time, while fishing in the middle of the stream, he had fell a chill, slowly going through his back and the faint idea of a known odour. But when he had stopped trying to get a better grip of the felling it had disappeared.

Soon, he felt like he was hallucinating again, hearing noises, seeing silhouette in the dark. But no, he had none of the other symptoms, no headache, no fever. He had run to the doctor to make sure, his blood sample were on the norm, a bit low glycemia but nothing alarming. So it was not that, but what else? He was refusing to even considering losing his mind this time.

So he did what was not his specially but close enough, he builded traps. Nothing that could hurt the wildlife, but small token of a passage. He did not hope for it to work, his stalker was either intelligent or shy enough to not get caught. But on the third day of his planning, something gave it away, a small bag of salt, charged with the odour of his old cologne.

With this new knowledge Will waited for the night, getting to the reach of his porch and called: “Hannibal, you prick, come inside now or freeze”. And for a voice to answer, closer that he through it would be: “Will, a pleasure”.


End file.
